


They're Family

by castheangel666



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Dissociation, Other, Panic Attacks, Uncle Brian, Uncle Thorin, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castheangel666/pseuds/castheangel666
Summary: Based on Bryan Singer arguing with Rami and throwing shit around,





	They're Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [logicalspecs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicalspecs/gifts).



Brian hated this man. Bryan Singer was truly a curse on this planet. He was ashamed to share a first name with him. Rami and the others were also very annoyed. Rami was currently shouting at the irresponsible man while Joe, Gwilym, and Ben stood in the background with Brian and Roger. The Egyptian man was beginning to go red in the face from all the screaming, trying to make Bryan understand how fucked up he was. They were already unhappy when Fox had announced that Bryan Singer would be directing the movie, but when the man had stopped showing up to work? Everyone agreed Freddie deserved better.

 

“You have to be here! You’re the one directing the damn film!” he yelled at the taller man, “Come on, man, it’s like you don’t even care!”

 

And then it happened. Bryan threw a light stand across the room. Rami stared at him with big green eyes. Bryan looked at Rami with rage in his eyes and the smaller man shrank back in fear. Then everyone started moving.

 

Joe reacted first putting himself in between Bryan and Rami with his arms raised much like Chris Pratt in Jurassic World. Ben grabbed Bryan’s arm and started to drag him out. No surprise, the other man struggled and Ben’s small frame wasn’t enough to keep him trapped until Gwilym came to help. Roger and Brian went to Rami.

 

The poor man was shaking like a leaf and looked seconds away from bursting into tears.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think he’d get that upset, it’s all my fault,” Rami squeezed his eyes shut, “I made him mad! I ruined everything!”

  
“Rami, love, as someone whose had to deal with assholes like that most of my life,” Roger sounded gentler than usual, “you were doing the right thing. He took it too far.”   
  


“Let’s go get some tea and we can help you write a complaint to Fox,” Brian added, putting his long arm around Rami’s shoulders.

 

Joe smiled comfortingly at his best friend. Rami was always a nervous person, and having someone behave so aggressively towards him was bound to upset him.

 

They made it to Rami’s trailer and Brian set about making tea while Roger and Joe comforted Rami. Rami was rocking and his eyes started to glaze over.

 

“No!” Joe said sternly, “No, Rami, please, don’t dissociate, you’re okay.” He helped him swallow one of his xanax pills.

 

Roger rubbed the smaller man’s back as the John Deacon look-alike tried to keep him present. The xanax seemed to be making Rami calmer, but also looked like it wasn’t helping to keep him awake and alert.

 

“Here, put this over him,” Roger passed Joe a blanket, “It always helped Freddie after a particularly bad crowd.”

 

“Freddie had panic attacks?” Joe asked, wrapping his friend in the blanket. Rami was gone, trapped inside his head, but he was breathing, so Joe would just wait for him to come back.

 

“Oh, heavens yes,” Roger nodded, smiling at the other two boys as they came in, “he was usually okay, but people would attack him and he was so very small next to them, and he would break down. Usually, Deaky, Brian and I could handle it, but we had to call Jim down to the studio a few times to help.”

 

That’s how Brian found them when the tea had finally brewed. Gwilym, Joe and Ben were all squished on one couch while Rami’s head was in Roger’s lap and they were all listening to Roger tell wild and funny stories from back in the day.

 

“Storytime with Roger, I see?” he smiled.

 

Rami mumbled something about “Uncle Rog and Uncle Bri”, but he was asleep again before they could ask what that meant.

 

And if Brian sent a complaint about Bryan’s behavior in Rami’s name, well, no one was the wiser.


End file.
